


Grave Dangers

by moviesbuff



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Alex Manes, Kidnapping, M/M, Malex, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviesbuff/pseuds/moviesbuff
Summary: After Mr. Jones kidnaps Alex, the gang try to get him back before it's too late.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Grave Dangers

Alex slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt. He couldn’t remember why. It was pitch black. He tried to sit up and hit his head on something. He brought his hands up to his head and realized he’s stuck. He got his pen light from his pocket and turned it on. He was in a wooden box. He started banging on the wood; and dirt came in through the small space on the top and fell on his face. He panicked.  
  
Alex Manes was alive, in a coffin, and buried under ground.  
  
***  
  
Max got to work and sat at his desk, Jenna nodded at him. Max was grateful to have his job back, especially now that they lost Mr. Jones. He took a sip from his coffee and checked his email. He almost spat it out when he saw an email from Mr. Jones. He opened it to find pictures of an unconscious Alex in a coffin. Another picture of that coffin closed with dirt on it, implying that it was buried.  
  
“What’s wrong, Evans?” said Jenna. Her desk was across from his and she could clearly see the mortified look on his face.  
  
Max looked up from his computer “It’s Mr. Jones. We’ve got a problem.”  
  
***  
  
Max and Jenna sent out a 911 and half an hour later, Kyle, Liz, Isobel and Michael were at Max’s house.  
  
“Mr. Jones has kidnapped Alex.” Max said looking at Michael. Jenna took out the pictures that they printed and Michael snatched them with his powers.  
  
“I’m gonna go to Alex’s house. See if I can find any evidence, anything to tell us where they might have gone. Jenna is gonna dig in on the IP address of the email, see if she can figure out where it was sent.” Max was still looking at Michael, waiting for his reaction. Eventually, he looked to Kyle and Liz “I want you to give me a rough estimate of how much oxygen you think is in there with Alex based on that picture. Kyle nodded his head. “Done.”  
  
Michael couldn’t stop looking at the picture of Alex with his eyes closed in a coffin. “I’ll come with you.” He finally said.  
  
***  
  
Alex was working on staying calm, and taking small breaths to conserve his oxygen for as long as he could. Suddenly, he felt fresh air. He pointed his light at the source and saw a hole in the coffin. There was a pipe that went above the ground. But it was covered from the outside. He tried putting his hand through but it was too tight. He looked around for anything he could use to remove the cover. He got his keys and started scratching at the wood until he got a chunk of it out. Then he put it through the pipe hoping it is long and strong enough to remove the cover. He pushed it as hard as he could. And threw the cover off. Dirt fell in through the pipe, and Alex coughed. After he brushed the dirt off his face, he gasped. There was fresh air and sunlight coming in.  
  
***  
  
Max, Isobel and Michael arrived at Alex’s cabin. First thing they saw was that the door was open, Michael all but jumped out of the car and ran inside the cabin. Everything looked the same; It was clean and tidy. They heard barking from one of the rooms. Isobel went to check it out and walked out with Buffy in her arms.  
  
Michael looked defeated. Max and Isobel shared a worried look. Right then, Max’s phone rang. It was Alex’s name on his screen. “It’s him.” He put his phone on speaker.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Your friend is in quite deep… Max.”  
  
“You’ve got our attention. What do you want?”  
  
“Any and all alien tech you have. Your friend will be released when I get what I want.”  
  
The call ended.  
  
***  
  
They drove back in silence. Max and Isobel were worried about Michael.  
  
When they got back to Max’s place, Kyle and Liz had pages scattered around, trying to calculate exactly how much air Alex had.  
  
“What do you have?” Max asked them.  
  
“About ten hours. But…” Kyle brought out the pictures of Alex. “Do you see this right here?” He pointed at the coffin. “This is a built-in ventilation pipe. Mr. Jones is able to control the oxygen. But once that line is blocked, Alex is looking at ten hours.”  
  
“What about you, Jenna? Tell me you’re able to track down that email.” Max said.  
  
Jenna looked up from her laptop. “Well. He’s using a VPN. So tracking an IP address is an absolute nightmare.”  
  
“Ok. Just keep digging.”  
  
Max’s phone buzzed and everyone stopped to look at him. He put the phone on speaker. “Hello again.”  
  
“Roswell cemetery. Southeast corner. 6 pm. Tell Elizabeth to put everything you have on the bench. If I see anyone else, your friend dies.”  
  
“I want proof Alex is alive.”  
  
He received an email. He opened it on his laptop. It's a link. When he clicked on it, it showed a feed from a camera in the coffin. Alex was lying there, awake and alive.  
  
Michael and Isobel gasped. Liz sighed and covered her mouth. Kyle held her in his arms.  
  
“Did you open the link?”  
  
“This could have been taken hours ago. How do I know this is now?” Max said.  
  
“What do you want him to do?”  
  
***  
  
Alex heard footsteps. Mr. Jones talked through the pipe. “I need you to tug your left ear.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Now.”  
  
At Max’s house, they saw a confused Alex tug on his left ear just like they asked. Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
Mr. Jones hung up. But the feed was still working. Michael sat down, looking at Alex.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Jones put the lid back on the pipe and left.  
  
Alex turned his light around looking for a camera. He found it on his left, a small camera looking right at him.  
  
***  
  
Michael sat with the laptop in front of him. The video had no sound, so he couldn’t hear him. But he felt like if he stopped looking at Alex, he would stop breathing.  
  
Max and Jenna worked to trace the source of the feed, hoping they could find Alex before it’s too late.  
  
About four pm, they cracked it. They got the GPS of the feed. And they scrambled to get there as fast as they could. They took a shovel that Max’s mom got him as part of a gardening kit with them.  
  
When they got there, it was the middle of the desert and they scattered around to find a freshly dug grave. After a few moments, it was Isobel that yelled “I found it.”  
  
Max started digging with the shovel; Kyle and Michael were digging with their hands. Liz had the medical supplies ready. Michael was saying Alex’s name over and over. When they finally got to the coffin and opened it, Alex was lying unconscious. Michael and Kyle dragged him out. The commotion brought Alex back to consciousness. Michael hugged him close. Then brought his hands up to hold his face, putting their foreheads together.  
  
***  
  
At the hospital, Alex was sitting on the exam bed, and Michael was standing by his side. He had refused to leave him. Kyle came back with his test results.  
  
“You’re fine. I was worried you might have brain damage from the lack of oxygen, but looks like we got there just in time.”  
  
That night, Michael drove Alex home. Liz came by with takeout from Crashdown and left after checking up on Alex.  
  
After they ate their dinner, Michael was thinking of an excuse to stay. “We haven’t caught Mr. Jones yet. You shouldn’t be alone. I’ll sleep on your couch tonight.” He waited for Alex to object. But Alex went into his bedroom and brought out a blanket and a pillow, and handed them to Michael.  
  
When he was on the couch, he couldn’t sleep, he wanted to be closer to his airman. He got up and went to Alex’s bedroom; And lied down next to him. Then changed his mind, afraid that Alex will kick him out of his home. He moved to get up. “Don’t leave, Guerin.” He immediately got back on the bed. “I’m not going anywhere, private. I’m not leaving you ever again.” And as Alex snuggled up to him, he knew in his heart that this time Guerin meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on [Hudson and Rex](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt9111220/) [3×09 Grave Matters](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt14135198/?ref_=ttep_ep8)  
> [my tumblr](https://moviesbuff.tumblr.com/)  
> my ig: @captain_alex_manes


End file.
